Entre las sombras de la noche
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Lo que sintió por ella lo cegó y finalmente lo llevó a lo que vivía en ese momento, a tener que amarla así, de manera clandestina como si lo suyo fuera un pecado cuando se suponía, debía ser lo más puro del mundo. (Medio AU IkexAqua(OC))


**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**

* * *

**_Entre las sombras de la noche_**

El viento soplaba tenuemente, creando un suave silbido en la lejanía que acariciaba los oídos de todo aquel que tuviera conciencia suficiente a tan altas horas de la noche. La hojas secas de los arboles susurraban a su ritmo hasta ser arrancadas de las ramas y arrastradas caprichosamente por el suelo como un pedazo viejo de pergamino hasta perderse en la lejanía.

El joven comandante tomó un libro que estaba sobre la mesa, buscando distraerse un rato. Intentó leer el primer párrafo, pero su mente no se encontraba entre ninguna de las paginas un tanto corroídas por la humedad, sino en la puerta de la biblioteca que simplemente no se abría.

Resopló, impaciente, y dejó el libro justo en donde lo había tomado. Se puso de pie y caminó distraídamente de un lado a otro, preguntándose una y otra vez porqué tenía que hacer las cosas de esa manera. Si tan solo pudiera pensar en alguna forma de manejar la situación, todo sería muy diferente.

El eco de unos pasos resonó por el pasillo y Ike miró de nuevo hacia la puerta, está se abrió despacio y una joven de ojos púrpuras se asomó con cuidado, como si temiera encontrar ahí a alguien que no debía.

—Por fin —suspiró Ike, tomando la mano de Aqua para hacerla entrar y luego cerrar la puerta, asegurándose de que el cerrojo funcionara bien—. Tardaste.

—Tengo mucho frio, la verdad es que no quería venir y tenía pensado dejarte aquí a esperar —respondió la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros de manera desinteresada.

—No tendría por qué ser así.

—Sabes que no se puede —Aqua lo miró, con aquellos ojos que parecían resplandecer al ser bañados por los finos dedos plateados de la luna que se colaban por la ventana—. Si mi padre se da cuenta…

—No se dará cuenta, nadie se lo dirá…no dejaré que lo hagan —aseguró Ike, acercándose a ella para sujetarla por la cintura.

Aspiró fuerte por la nariz y se llenó los pulmones con el rico aroma lavanda de su cabello y su nívea piel, pero tuvo que contenerse al sentir como todo su delgado cuerpo se tensaba entre sus brazos, como pocas veces lo hacía. Era obvio que no quería, al menos no en ese momento.

—¿Y qué tal si a alguien se le escapa decirlo? —musitó, viéndole de manera sería—. ¿Sabes lo que mi padre hará si se entera? ¿Siquiera lo imaginas?

Ike suspiró pesadamente y se apartó de Aqua, cruzándose de brazos. Nunca creyó que, de llegar a enamorarse, sería algo tan complicado como eso.

El problema no era que Aqua fuera noble, sino el hecho de que Ike había firmado un contrato con el padre de esta donde se comprometía a cuidarla mientras los problemas políticos se solucionaban en sus tierras, pero debía regresarla tal y como le había sido entregada. Al principio él no lo entendió y lo vio como algo simple relacionado quizá con el corte de cabello de la muchacha, hasta que Soren le explicó que le fue entregada como doncella y como doncella debía regresarla. Y de igual manera, al saberlo y comprenderlo en su totalidad, Ike le restó importancia, él solo la veía como su contratante.

El problema vino con el tiempo, cuando ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse más, como personas, no como custodio y protegida. Ike no supo cuando ni como pasó todo, simplemente se enamoró y al momento de darse cuenta, ella también estaba enamorada de él. No hubo manera de distanciarse y pretender que nada ocurría y de un momento a otro, se convirtieron en amantes que no tenían opción más que encontrarse a escondidas y entre las sombras de la noche, como si fueran sucios criminales.

—Cuando venga por ti yo mismo se lo diré —aseguró Ike, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy seguro de cómo le explicaría las cosas.

—Pues es mejor que ambos se lo expliquemos a que se entere por algún tercero.

—¿Por qué ahora te preocupa tanto? —inquirió Ike, sintiendo por un instante que el corazón se le detuvo, temiendo que tal vez ella simplemente quería acabar con todo y fingir que nada pasó.

Su sensación fue aun peor cuando la muchacha desvió la mirada de manera altiva, como si él no fuera merecedor de una de sus miradas.

—Porque yo no soy tan ignorante de todo lo que me rodea como tú.

Ike sintió que un puco de ira se aglomeraba en su pecho y fue hacia ella, sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura otra vez. Ella lo miró, sin un solo rastro de miedo o timidez en su mirada, algo que a él le gustaba demasiado, era precisamente esa actitud tan difícil de doblegar lo que más le había llamado la atención, aunque a final de cuentas lo que lo había terminado por enamorar eran esos pequeños momentos, cuando la barrera de arrogancia que la rodeaba caía y se mostraba la verdadera Aqua.

—Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte o quererte hacer la noble que no se mete con plebeyos —dijo Ike, acorralándola de nuevo contra la mesa.

—No me refiero a eso —esta vez su cuerpo no se sintió tenso, simplemente tembló con ligereza, como lo hacía siempre que él la tomaba así.

El joven comandante no pudo contener más su impulso y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso que fue totalmente correspondido al instante. Aqua enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le permitió guiarla entre un mar de pasión cuya marea subía y subía con el correr de los segundos, como si quisiera ahogarlos.

Ike recorrió su delgada y curvilínea silueta hasta llegar a sus caderas, subiendo con cuidado la falda de su ropa de dormir hasta descubrirle los muslos por completo. La sujetó más fuerte, cargándola y sentándola sobre la mesa, apretando la blanca piel de sus piernas hasta dejar marcas, haciéndola gemir a través de aquel beso que robaba el aliento. Y fue solo por esa razón por la que el mercenario se apartó de sus labios, uniendo ahora su frente con la de ella, sintiendo sus jadeos y su fresco aliento golpearle la cara.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustas, Aqua —le dijo, sin dejar de tocar sus piernas, subiendo hasta que la punta de sus dedos sintió la fina tela de su ropa intima.

—Tú también me gustas…me gustas demasiado —susurró Aqua, abriendo las piernas para atraparlo entre ellas—. Te amo.

Ike sintió un calor intenso apoderarse de su cuerpo a pesar del frío que rondaba aquella noche. Sus pulmones se sintieron revitalizados después del intenso beso que estuvo a punto de robarle todo el oxigeno y se atrevió a posar sus labios en el cuello de su mujer.

—Yo también te amo —murmuró, mojándole la piel con su aliento antes de volver a probarla.

Ella suspiró repetidas veces y él se estremeció, animándose a hacer presión con sus dientes tan solo para escucharla gemir con sutileza. Adoraba cada sonido que su garganta emitía cuando le hacía el amor, a pesar de que cuando lo hacía demasiado fuerte corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Con cuidado la recostó sobre la mesa y sus manos subieron hasta sus pechos, apretándolos con cuidado un par de veces para comprobar la falta de un sostén antes de ir soltando uno a uno los botones de su ropa de cama hasta descubrir su cuerpo por completo y bajar con sus labios a aquellas montañas que se alzaban más al ritmo de su respiración acelerada.

—Ike… —gimió ella y su espalda formó un ligero arco, dejándole así mejor oportunidad para seguir devorando aquellos néctares que lo hacían perder la razón.

Sus manos de nuevo se dedicaron a recorrer su silueta de arriba abajo hasta de nuevo encontrarse con esa molesta tela de su ropa intima. Sin desatender lo que ya hacía, sus manos se deshicieron por completo de la única prenda que le estorbaba para admirarle bien y sus dedos no tardaron ni un segundo en moverse hacía ese pequeño espacio entre sus muslos guardado celosamente solo para su deleite.

—¡Ah! —el cuerpo de la joven vibró al momento que su intimidad fue invadida con descaro por el mercenario.

—Shh —siseó en su oído, sin dejar de consentirle—. Tranquila o nos escucharán.

Sus dígitos continuaron con aquel lento recorrido hasta encontrar escondida entre los pétalos de su ardiente flor una diminuta perlita que parecía estar llamándolo en un palpitante y silencioso conjuro que él simplemente no podía ignorar. Su pulgar y su índice la sujetaron y apretaron despacio, haciendo gritar más fuerte a su dueña mientras él reía entre dientes al sentir como una cálida cascada de placer bañaba la intimidad de su amada.

La punzante necesidad de unirse con ella no lo dejaba siquiera ver con claridad. Los latidos de su corazón resonaban hasta sus tímpanos y sus jadeos cada vez eran más pesados. La besó con pasión, como si quisiera robarle hasta el último suspiro mientras rápidamente sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse del amarre de sus pantalones.

Una vez que un poco de la presión abandonó su cuerpo y sin dejar de besarle se hundió en ella, haciéndola proferir un gemido que murió entre los labios de ambos. La sujetó con fuerza por los muslos, de nuevo dejando marcados sus dedos en aquella nívea piel, moviéndose de manera desesperada al sentirse víctima de la estreches en aquel húmedo paraíso que era solo para él.

Las caderas de ella correspondieron, moviéndose al mismo ritmo en una placentera sincronía que lo hizo gemir a él también, de forma ronca, conforme la unión se fue acelerando, volviéndose más desenfrenada, dejando a relucir la ansiedad de la que eran victimas al no poder estar juntos como querían, conteniéndose cada segundo de sus vidas.

Ike la amaba como nunca creyó amar a alguien, era algo que simplemente rebasaba todos los límites de lo que alguna vez creyó posible. Lo que sintió por ella lo cegó y finalmente lo llevó a lo que vivía en ese momento, a tener que amarla así, de manera clandestina como si lo suyo fuera un pecado cuando se suponía, debía ser lo más puro del mundo.

Se derretía al ver su mirada, le faltaba la fuerza al escuchar su voz, y al tenerla así, siendo uno con él, simplemente se sentía como el hombre más pleno del mundo.

Prolongó tanto aquella unión al sentirse incapaz de detenerse por el simple hecho de no saber si su amor se volvería a lograr. La tomó como si nada importara, como si nadie más existiera, y ella lo recibió con plenitud, como si tampoco le importara el resto del mundo o lo que pudiera pasar de ser descubiertos.

Cuando su cuerpo simplemente no pudo más y se sentía a desfallecer, con el corazón como si fuera a estallar, terminó por derramar su semilla en su interior, haciéndola exhalar un último suspiro. Los gemidos dejaron de ser escuchados y lo único audible fueron palabras de amor entre jadeos desesperados por obtener oxigeno.

Aqua quedó dormida sobre la mesa, aferrada aun al cuerpo de su amado y Ike simplemente sonrió, incapaz de apartarse de su lado y mucho menos de perturbar su tranquilo sueño.

Se acomodó un poco mejor, teniendo cuidado. Recordó que la puerta de la biblioteca estaba con cerrojo y sonrió débilmente. Nadie los encontraría ahí y él podría disfrutar de la calidez de Aqua durante toda la noche.

Ni siquiera a Soren se le ocurría buscarlo en la biblioteca.

* * *

**Mi primer lemon...al menos el primero que subo y la verdad es que no lo escribí con muchas ganas, pero sabía que si lo dejaba pensando que "después lo terminaría" eso no iba a ocurrir y quedaría ahí como tantas otras cosas.**

**Pero bueno, este en realidad lo veo como una practica en caso de que me anime a incluir lemon en Fire Emblem: Tierra de Dioses, porque sigo sin estar convencida si debería hacerlo o no. Tengo tantos otros que la verdad si me gustan y pues incluso me atrevo a decir que este no le llega ni a los talones a dos en especifico que tengo por ahí, así que no estoy segura.**

**A los que leen esto, por favor, cuando yo les pido critica/opinión es porque estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier comentario CONSTRUCTIVO que tengan que ofrecer. Si mi maldito OC les parece una Mary Sue díganmelo! No me los voy a comer por decirlo, quizá los bloquee...ok no xD pero que se animen a decirme cualquier cosa que ustedes consideren como una falla me ayudará mucho para saber porqué no les gusta lo que hago e incluso ver si puedo solucionar o explicar (dependiendo de cual sea la situación en discusión) eso que a ustedes no los convence. **

**En fin, muchas gracias por leer :)**


End file.
